Sick Bella
by Just another hopless romantic
Summary: Bella  gets sick and edward takes care of her. I suck at summaries look inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight and all of the characters in it do not belong to me, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

P.s. since I wrote this story the first time I have gotten a beta (_Biddy429_) and this chapter has been edited. That is why you mar have gotten a new chapter alert. Reading the edited chapter is no needed but I recommend it!

SICK BELLA

Chapter 1

Bella swan was sick.

The first thing that she thought of the moment she awoke that dull Thursday morning was "I feel sick!" But, Bella did not get sick, in fact the last time she had gotten even the slightest bit sick it was in Kindergarten and as far as she was concerned that didn't really count, it was just a sniffle.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"Bella?" Her mom whispered lovingly to her as she woke her from a deep sleep. _

_"What?" Bella moaned, still not opening her eyes as she really didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay sleeping, she was so cozy and warm. _

_"Time to get up, honey" her mom said. _

_Bella groaned at her mother__'__s words. She still had not opened her eyes but she could see the morning light through her closed eyelids. Instead, she turned over in her bed and pulled the covers over her head._

_Her mom was getting impatient with her now, "Bella!" she almost shouted, "you really need to get up for school sweetie"_

_"Oooooh, do I have to mommy?" she asked using the most petulant little voice she could muster that early in the morning. To be honest, Bella wasn't really feeling all that great, and it was nothing to do with having to get out of bed._

_Bella's mother came further into her room and proceeded to pull the covers from Bella, she stood back and looked at her daughter, concern crossing her features as she asked her "What's wrong honey, do you feel sick or something?"_

_Bella simply moaned._

_Bella's mother was instantly on high alert and reached out her hand and placed it on Bella's forehead saying "How do you feel honey?"_

_"I feel hot mommy, can I stay in bed?"_

"_Oh I don't know honey, I mean you don't seem to have a temperature or…" and before her mom could finish her sentence Bella sneezed._

_"Aaaaachoooooo" _

"_Okay honey, your staying home today, now get under those covers and back to sleep" and leaned over to kiss her daughter on the forehead._

"_Okay mommy" replied Bella and did as she was told for a change!_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

All of a sudden a loud booming voice brought Bella out of her reminiscing.

"Bella!" she heard her dad say from the other side of the door. "Bella are you awake, it's time for school, you're gonna be late if you don't move now".

"Oh dad, I don't feel too good" Bella replied with a sneeze.

"Fine" her dad said, she could hear the doubt in his voice "but you're going to school tomorrow, no matter what"

"Okay dad"

"Right then, I'm off to work now then, see you tonight?"

"Sure dad" she replied.

She could hear her dads footsteps fade away as he went down stairs and as soon as she heard the front door close and Charlie drive off in the cruiser, she jumped out of bed.

As she did so a few thoughts entered her head, one of them being that she still could not believe how her life had changed since she arrived in Forks. She could not believe how lucky she was to have met Edward, he was everything she could have dreamed of and more.

She still could not believe that he had fallen in love with her, she could not for the life of her fathom out why he had chosen her, especially as there were so many other, prettier girls for him to chose from. Sometimes it floored her when she thought how handsome he was and at times like that she almost forgot to breath, especially when she would see him. Yes, she could not believe her luck!

She found herself standing in the middle of her room, obviously lost in thought, and then she began to cough, it was a harsh cracking sound to her ears, and it hurt her chest too. Why on earth was she standing in the middle of her room for goodness sake, so she turned to go back to bed when she remembered, the window! She was going to the window to check if it was either sunny or dull. If it was sunny then all hopes of seeing Edward today were slim. If she wasn't sick then she would be going to school and if it was a sunny day then she knew she wouldn't see him at all, he didn't go to school on sunny days, none of them did. She hated the thought of spending an entire day at school without him nearby. Edward and his family preferred the weather to be dull, wet and cold, sounds strange but that's what they liked and she was not going to argue with that! Especially as there were a lot of wet and dull days in Forks!.

Just thinking of him made her heart beat faster, funny that she thought, it also makes me feel warm all over too!

She had reached the window by now, still feeling as though her heart was ready to jump out of her body, her body feeling really warm and her cough still racking her ribs and chest. She put her accelerated heart rate and her warm feeling down to the fact that Edward was due to pick her up for school today.

She pulled the shades open to reveal a gray sky, rain falling in pelts and doom and gloom all around. All the same she opened her window to let some of the cool air in.

Well at least the weather was on her side today, even if she wasn't sick she would still get to spend the day with him. Yes, she thought, for a change life is good! Then she realised that Edward would be here shortly and she looked a sight! She almost ran back to her bed and dived under the covers, as she went she had grabbed a tissue to blow her nose with. Once under the covers she realised that he would be downstairs soon waiting for her and here she was all tucked up in bed, feeling sick! Maybe she should get up and get dressed then go down and meet him. She thought also how angry her dad would be if he discovered she had intended going out today after saying she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school. Could she face the wrath of her father, she hated making him angry, he was a good dad and didn't deserve a disobedient daughter.

She lay back in her bed again thinking thoughts of Edward, all thoughts of getting dressed pushed aside for a moment but she still knew she should go and get dressed as he would be here in a minute or two. She lay listening to the rain pound off the window and the wind brush through the trees. The weather here in Forks was so different from what she was used to it really surprised her that she hadn't gotten sick before now. She was used to warm and humid temperatures, the sun shining every day not this dull and wet atmosphere.

Not that she didn't like the weather here in Forks, how could she not, if she hated it then she couldn't be with Edward and that was all that mattered. Her thoughts drifting as she fell into a deep and uncomfortable sleep…

A/N

_So what do you think? I think that this is going to be at least a 3 chapter short story._

_Reviews will help me write faster. Was it good, bad, ok? Do you have ideas? Do you have ideas to make my writing better?_

_*Since I wrote this story the first time through I have gotten a beta,__ Biddy429. She__'__s helped me a lot! Her profile is __http:/ .net /u/ 2231056/__. Visit her!_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was dumbfounded by the fact that he had finally fallen in love after all of these years, to a human no less. But it was still love, and that was enough for him. He would do everything in his power to love and cherish her when he could. But that was not enough for her, she wanted to be like him and he knew why, he could even understand it, but he couldn't do that to her. She didn't understand what it meant, what it was like. She was so precious to him, so very important. He had never experienced a love like this ever in his life, he was filled with so much emotion and exhilaration at the thought of what true love feels like. It was amazing.

He had to be careful around her. He had to remain in full control of his body, he was so strong and she was so delicate. He would have to take care even when kissing her for fear that he could kill her with one simple move. But it was just so hard to forget when he was kissing her; he wanted to put all his feeling into their kisses to prove his love, but he couldn't he had to contain himself, he managed it although it was hard.

Bella, his beautiful Bella, he would be with her in seconds, but seconds where not soon enough for him. He knew was taking her to school today and he had just come from watching her sleep. He knew it was a weird thing to do but there was something special to him in watching her sleep, he could do it for hours. He was so happy that she was allowing him to escort her to school today.

He was driving his Volvo at top speed, as he usually did. But it wasn't fast enough for him, he would rather run. He thought desperately trying to coax his silver Volvo into going faster. Charlie had obviously left for work as the cruiser was no longer in the driveway. Bella's beloved truck stood there in the rain, like a brave soldier, all rusty and big looking. He truly wished Bella would let him replace it for her but she was having none of it, she loved her truck! Heaven knew why, it was a monster of a truck!

He pulled up outside the house. Normally as soon as Bella saw his car she raced out of her house and into his car. But it had been five minutes and she still wasn't there and he couldn't hear any noise coming out of the house. He got out of the Volvo, and looked up at her bedroom window and realized that it was open. How strange that was for this time of the morning, she normally closed her window before leaving for school. He frowned to himself and thought, there is something not right.

So, without another thought, he jumped up to her window and leapt into the room, landing very softly on the hardwood floor and there before him was his Bella, lying on her bed sound asleep, blankets only covering her from the waist down. It was not a natural sleep however, as he noticed that her skin was flushed and turning a reddish color, she must have a high temperature and she looked simply awful. His Bella was ill and he needed to help her, now!

Being gentler than ever he removed the blankets from her. When she did not respond to the cool air touching her skin he moved his hand to her shoulder shaking her gently, and calling her name.

"Bella, please wake up" he spoke. He raised his voice slightly putting some inflection into his tone, he needed her to wake up, and he didn't know what would happen if she didn't.

Luckily for him he didn't have time to continue that thought. Bella woke with a coughing fit, he could hear her gasping and struggling for breath between each cough. He wanted to help her, felt the need to help her, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. More coughing and gasping ensued and she began to struggle even more for air. He was worried more now. He felt like calling Carlisle but he was not sure at all, he hated to see her in any kind of pain or discomfort. He also thought that he may be over reacting if he did call Carlisle.

Slowly her coughs faded but none of Edwards worries did. Her skin was beginning to return to its normal color and her breaths where becoming more even though she still had a wheeze.

"Bella" he said very gently to her.

Initially she seemed not to hear him; it was as though she was still asleep. Shaking her again he could see signs of her stirring. Her eyes fluttered, not really seeing him, but he was glad all the same. He still had not recovered from the fright she had given him.

She eventually came around and spoke in almost a whisper "Edward?"

"Yes" he replied. He didn't care if she could hear the worry in his voice and he didn't care that he let it slip. He was allowed to be worried about her because he loved her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She was confused and seemed to think that she had upset him, silly girl! Could she not see how scared he was, he didn't like to see her ill.

Edward on the other hand couldn't believe it, how could she not recall what happened? He would never forget. Instead of speaking, he pulled her into a hug. The feel of her there, the even sound of her breathing and her steady heartbeat calmed and relaxed him.

Bella was confused by his sudden change of emotions. He had gone from a look of worry on his face, to one of slight anger, to one full of love and relief. Then he suddenly hugged her. She didn't hesitate to hug him back, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened. At least if he was hugging her it meant that she had not done anything wrong or he had already forgiven her, no matter what he loved her.

They stayed like that hugging each other for what felt like hours and neither of them wanted to end that moment, so for a while they were content.

* * *

They had stayed like that for a good while but they knew they could not stay that way forever, they knew they needed to talk. Bella sensed that something had happened, something serous but was unsure of what. She waited for Edward to speak, desperately hoping that he would go easy on her. She wanted to enjoy this moment between them for as long as she was able.

Edward sensing exactly what Bella was feeling asked "Why aren't you up? You were going to be late for school," he knew that neither of them where intending to go to school but he was still curious.

"When I woke up this morning I felt sick" she begun "coughing, sneezing the whole deal. So I told Charlie, he said I could stay in bed but I could tell he thought I was faking. I couldn't believe it when I woke up, I haven't been sick for years,"

"It's probably the change of weather; you haven't been in Forks long." Edward said, as much to her as to convince himself.

Silence hung in the air between them, Edward not yet wanting to talk about it and Bella unwilling to ask.

With a sigh Bella asked "What is it? What happened?"

Edward moved next to Bella in the bed taking her hand in his before he begun the story. Bella thought he had held her hand to comfort her but it was really to comfort himself. He needed to know that she was there safe, healthy, with a beating heart.

She moved closer to him as he told her what happened, fear seeping into her body, and when he was finished telling her what happened she said "Don't worry I'm fine now" at least that was what she was telling herself, willing it to be true.

"We should take you to Carlisle anyway," he didn't want to take any risks with his Bella.

Bella knew he was right, but she wanted to spend the day with him. Just him. Anyway she thought, he worries too much and it was probably nothing. Going to see Carlisle would be a waste of time. She hated doctors and hospitals. She liked Carlisle; don't get her wrong, she just didn't like doctors.

"I don't think it's necessary."

"I don't want to take any risks with you Bella, we are going."

"How about we compromise?"

"I'm listening"

"We'll stay here and if I get any worse" Which I won't she added in her head "Well go to Carlisle. Okay?"

"The second you feel worse?"

"The second" She replied.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?"

"How about a movie? Go downstairs and pick one and I'll come down after I'm dressed." Bella said looking down at her pyjamas. She was wearing her normal pyjamas, a grey marl set with the odd hole in it.

Edward didn't want to agree with her, he thought what she was wearing was great, though he'd never tell her that. He as he reluctantly agreed, convincing himself that he would never be too far from her. If he heard anything he would be back to her room in a second.

* * *

After Edward had left Bella alone in her room she went to her closet, looking for something to wear. She was alone with her thoughts. She actually felt worse now than she had earlier in the morning and desperately needed a cold drink, perhaps a glass of water when she got downstairs. She decided not to tell Edward how she felt because it would only give him more reasons to worry about her and he would only take her to Carlisle.

As she finally pulled out a long sleeved black shirt, a shiver went through her body, she was freezing. She set down the shirt and turned to look around the room. 'Why is it so cold?' she wondered. Then she spotted the window which was still open. She had forgotten to close it earlier and she guessed that Edward had been distracted when he had entered. She crossed the room and closed the window along with the blinds.

She was really hot how and she felt the sweat dripping down her brow. 'I should call Edward, maybe I should go to the doctor after all.' She crossed the room to the door; she intended to go downstairs to tell Edward he was right, as much as she regretted to admit it.

As she was walking she felt dizzy and the room swan before her, her steps began to falter and she felt herself falling. She never did hit the ground but she felt a pair of strong cold arms wrap around her. Edward had caught her before she hit the floor.

"Bella…"she heard Edward say in an alarmed voice but then her world turned black.

* * *

…

So that's the end of this chapter. What did you think? How was it compared to the last?

Also if you like this you should look at Biddy429's profile (.net/u/2231056/) she wrote some of the beginning of this chapter and she edited this.

Also sorry so long of a wait for this chapter we'll try to get the next one out faster!


End file.
